The Wolf and The Cat (German)
by professionalprimadonna
Summary: Edward ist hier ein Kätzchen, das sich im Wald verlaufen hat und von einem Wolf namens Henry aufgelesen wird. Es wird niedlich. Dies ist die Übersetzung einer Fanfic von RBDECEPTICON17, mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin. (Das hier ist wohl die kinderfreundlichste Story, die ich bislang hochgeladen hab, lol)


_Vorwort der Urheberin__: _

_Hallo, ihr alle und willkommen im Jahr 2019! Ich habe euch vermisst und hoffe, dass dieses Jahr mehr Geschichten und Feedback kommen als je zuvor! Doch fürs Erste, viel Spaß mit meiner ersten Fanfic für dieses Jahr!_

_Disclaimer von mir__: _

_Der Webcomic "The Glass Scientists" gehört der fabelhaften Sabrina Cotugno. Das Buch "Der Seltsame Fall des Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde" gehört dem großartigen Robert Louis Stevenson. Die Fanfic, die ich hier übersetze, gehört RBDECEPTICON17. Das hier ist eine sinngemäße Übersetzung mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Urheberin. _

_Diese Geschichte wurde inspiriert von den schönen Zeichnungen von rbluepie auf tumblr, von der/dem auch das Cover des englischen Originals dieser Geschichte stammt. _

* * *

Der Wolf und die Katze

Es waren ein paar wunderschöne Tage in England gewesen; die Sonne hatte geschienen, die Brise war sanft gewesen und der Himmel klar über den Köpfen aller. So herrliches Wetter war selten in diesem Land. Doch mit diesem selten schönen Wetter kam auch eine Gelegenheit, die von einer kleinen Familie freudig ergriffen wurde.

Ein Camping-Ausflug auf das Land, nur für sie.

Besagte Familie bestand aus einer sanften Mutter, einem fleißigen Vater, einem abenteuerlustigen achtjährigen Sohn und dem Haustier der Familie; einem blonden Kätzchen namens Edward.

Nun waren bereits ein paar Tage des Ausflugs vergangen und alle, abgesehen von Edward, fühlten sich erneuert durch den Abstand von der Technologie. Sie hatten Lächeln in ihren Gesichtern und unvergessliche Erinnerungen im Kopf.

Edward wollte einfach nach Hause und mit seinem Lieblingsspielzeug spielen.

Aber ach, nachdem sie ihre letzte Mahlzeit eingenommen hatten, entschied die Mutter, dass sie noch einen letzten langen Spaziergang durch den Wald machen sollten, statt heimzugehen. Ihm erschien es als Zeitverschwendung, aber als Familienhaustier hatte er kein Wort mitzureden.

Die Eltern liefen vorne, händchenhaltend und mit verliebten Gesichtern.

Der Sohn ging hinter ihnen und schwang dabei einen Stock, als wäre er ein Schwert aus einem seiner geliebten Abenteuerbücher.

Edward hingegen lief schweigend seinen Besitzern hinterher. Seine armen Pfötchen schmerzten mit jedem Schritt auf dem schmutzigen, unebenen und recht steinigen Waldweg, doch er hielt den Kopf hoch und ließ sich den Schmerz nicht anmerken.

Doch es gab ihm noch einen Grund, wieder heim zu wollen, an einen warmen Kamin, eine Schüssel warmer Milch vor der Nase und dann ein Nickerchen in seinem weichen Katzen–

_**'Schmetterling!'**_

Das geflügelte Geschöpf flog ihm vor die Augen und umkreiste Edward, dessen große, grüne Augen ihm folgten. Er drehte sich immer im Kreis, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Die hübschen Flügel des Schmetterlings schienen in allen Farben des Regenbogens zu leuchten.

Edwards Entscheidung stand fest. Er musste ihn fangen!

Und als der hübsche Schmetterling endlich wegflog, rannte Edward ihm hinterher.

Er rannte, rannte und rannte, glaubend, dass er mit jedem Schritt aufholte. Das Gras liebkoste seine wunden Pfoten, während seine Augen auf den schönen Schmetterling fixiert waren. Edward war schnell für ein Kätzchen seines Alters und so holte er ihn endlich ein. Dann sprang er auf die Hinterbeine, machte einen Satz in die Luft, fing ihn, landete wieder auf dem Boden und klemmte den Schmetterling zwischen seinen Pfoten und dem Boden ein.

„Ha! Jetzt hab ich dich!", rief er triumphierend.

Doch als er wieder zu Atem kam und auf den gefangenen Schmetterling hinab lächelte … verflog das Adrenalin langsam.

Und als er wieder Luft bekam, hob Edward langsam den Kopf und sah nur riesige Bäume, dicke Büsche und matschiges Gras um sich herum. Düster starrten die Bäume auf ihn herunter wie auf einen Eindringling.

Doch so sehr er auch suchte … der Waldweg war nirgends zu sehen.

Mit verwirrtem Blick drehte er sich im Kreis, starrte seine neue Umgebung an, wobei ihm ein kalter Schauer vom Kopf bis zu den Pfötchen lief. Er sah das Camp nicht. Er sah seine Besitzer nicht. Doch er war war sich sicher, dass er immer noch im Wald war. Unterdessen flatterte der Schmetterling ihm heimlich davon.

Nachdem er sich ein paar Male gedreht hatte, traf ihn ein einzelner Gedanke wie ein Schlag.

_**'Ich … ich bin … allein?'**_

Edward saß da und stierte mit vor Wut gefletschten Zähnen vor sich hin. Nein, er würde nicht der Verzweiflung nachgeben, das würde nicht helfen! Er musste ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen, dann würde alles wieder gut!

Und so holte er tief Luft, plusterte sich auf und miaute so laut er konnte, rief nach seinen Besitzern, wollte, dass sie zu ihm kamen und ihn sofort wieder mit nach Hause nahmen. Er würde nicht in diesem schrecklichen Wald zurück bleiben! Er war zu kalt und dreckig!

Er miaute wieder und wieder, pausenlos. Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen.

Doch so sehr er auch rief, seine Besitzer waren immer noch nirgends zu entdecken. Er saß immer noch fest, allein und frierend. Edward verstummte und sah zu Boden. Seine Augen tränten, sein flauschiger Schwanz wedelte über den Boden und er ließ die Ohren hängen.

Plötzlich, als hätte der Himmel seinen Stimmungswechsel bemerkt, zogen dunkle Wolken auf und das erste Tröpfchen fiel durch Blätter und Zweige, bis es endlich auf Edwards pinkem Näschen landete.

Überrascht keuchte er auf und schielte auf seine glänzende Nase, dann wurde er von noch mehr Tropfen attackiert, die seinen Körper fast bis auf die Knochen durchtränkten, bevor er endlich ins nächstbeste Versteck flüchtete; eine aus der Erde ragende Baumwurzel, unter die er eilig kroch.

Der Regen wurde heftiger. Immer lauter und gewaltiger tönte sein schreckliches Geräusch in Edwards Ohren wieder und untermalt vom Pochen seines Herzens wurde daraus eine beängstigende Melodie, die seine empfindlichen Ohren erfüllte. Schnell bedeckte er seine Ohren und kniff die Augen so fest wie möglich zu, zitterte vor Angst unter der Baumwurzel.

Noch einmal versuchte Edward um Hilfe zu rufen … doch seine Familie antwortete nie.

* * *

Die Sonne war unvermeidlich untergegangen und die Nacht hüllte den Wald in ihren bestirnten Mantel. Aber leider regnete es weiter, große und kleine Pfützen bedeckten den Waldboden und die Äste waren schwer von Regentropfen, die von vielen hundert Blättern regneten. Schlimmer noch, die Bäume wurden von starken Winden hin und her gepeitscht. Und dank des plötzlichen Wetterwechsels war Edwards Familie gezwungen gewesen, zu ihrem Auto zurückzukehren, in Regenmäntel gehüllt und stopften hastig ihre Camping-Ausrüstung in den Kofferraum.

Doch wussten sie nicht, dass ein großer, brauner und buschiger Wolf sie aus den Schatten der Bäume heraus beobachtete. Seine neugierigen Augen leuchteten in einem warmen Rot in der Dunkelheit.

„Mama? Papa?", fragte der kleine Junge plötzlich, als der Kofferraum zufiel.

„Ja, Süßer?", sagte seine Mutter. Sie und ihr Ehemann wandten sich mit traurigen und schmerzlichen Gesichtern nach ihm um.

Die Augen des Kleinen füllten sich mit Tränen, ein paar liefen ihm über die Wangen, als er zu ihnen aufsah.

„W-was machen wir wegen Edward? I-ich will ihn nicht verlieren", sagte er. Ein paar Schluchzer entflohen ihm, bevor er anfing, hemmungslos loszuheulen.

Sein Weinen drang an die Ohren des Wolfes, dessen Augen sich weiteten. Er verzog das Gesicht. Armes, armes Kind.

Die Mutter und der Vater des Jungen beugten sich schnell herunter und nahmen ihn in die Arme.

„Ist ja gut, Süßer. Wir kriegen ihn zurück", raunte seine Mutter ihm zu.

„Ja. Wir kommen morgen mit einem Suchtrupp zurück und finden ihn", versicherte der Vater ruhig.

Zum Glück schienen ihre Worte den Kummer ihres Sohnes zu erleichtern, denn schließlich verging sein Schluchzen, er ließ sie los und wischte sich mit dankbarer Miene die Tränen vom Gesicht.

Dann sah der Wolf zu, wie die Familie in ihr Auto stieg und den weiten Weg nach Hause antrat. Der Motor brummte und hallte noch ein paar Minuten nach, als sie wegfuhren, bis Stille wieder den Wald erfüllte.

Der Wolf fragte sich, um wen der Junge wohl geweint und sich gesorgt hatte. Sein Geschwister? Einen Freund?

Doch nachdem er eine Weile vor sich hin gedacht hatte, zuckte er die Schultern, wandte sich ab und kehrte in den Wald zurück. Wenn er noch länger überlegte, würde er völlig durchnässt sein, bevor er es nach Hause schaffte. Still lief er an den Bäumen vorbei und lächelte die kleineren Tiere an, die ihm über den Weg liefen. Doch als er in Richtung des Mondes sah, der sich hin und wieder zwischen den Wolken zeigte und den Himmel erleuchtete, schallte ein fremdartiges Geräusch um ihn her.

Er hielt inne, sein Körper spannte sich an und seine Ohren zuckten auf seinem Kopf.

Schnell fokussierte er sich auf das Geräusch. Da war es wieder. Er drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung eines nahen Baumes. Seine rubinroten Augen leuchteten neugierig und er bebte vor Aufregung, als hätte ein Erdbeben plötzlich den Wald erschüttert.

_'Es ist jemand Neues! Wer mag das sein?! Ein Hase? Ein Vogel? Oh! Vielleicht noch ein Hund!'_, dachte er sich und fast sein gesamter Verstand wurde so schnell von der Aufregung ergriffen, wie diese gekommen war.

Doch zum Glück beruhigte er sich bald wieder. Er streckte die Brust, straffte den Rücken und legte sich eine ruhigere und respektablere Miene zu. Nach einem langen und tiefen Atemzug ging er auf den Baum zu.

Das Gras knitterte unter seinen Pfoten und Regentropfen zierten seine pelzige Form. Seine Augen waren auf den großen, dicken Baum fixiert, doch je näher er kam, desto deutlicher und weniger fremd klang das Geräusch.

In der Tat war es nicht ein, sondern zwei Laute, die seine Ohren nicht auf Anhieb hatten auseinander halten können.

Kummervolles Schluchzen und ersticktes Weinen.

Sein Maul verzog sich traurig, als er vor dem Baum stand. Dann legte er sich auf den Bauch vor einer aus der Erde ragenden Baumwurzel, um nach zu sehen, wer da war. Er erstarrte sofort, das Weinen und Schluchzen übertönten das Trommeln des Regens auf den Waldboden und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

_'Ein … ein Kätzchen? Warum … warum versteckt sich ein Kätzchen unter einer Baumwurzel?'_

Er starrte es an und sah zu, wie die winzige Gestalt bei jedem Laut erbebte, der ihren bebenden Lippen entfloh. Aber es hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, also starrte er es noch etwas länger an … dann noch länger … bis er endlich imstande war, das Kätzchen anzusprechen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er, seine Stimme weich wie eine Feder.

Doch es wimmerte nur verängstigt und kauerte sich noch mehr zusammen.

Das Gesicht des Wolfes wurde noch trauriger. War seine Stimme wirklich so einschüchternd? Er versuchte es nochmal.

„Heh, ist ja gut, ich tu dir nicht weh", versicherte er mit demselben sanften Tonfall.

Ein Augenblick der Stille verging und ihm fiel auf, das die Pfoten des Kleinen dessen Augen bedeckten. Hielt es ihn für ein schreckliches Ungeheuer, das gekommen war, um es zu holen? Doch als der Augenblick verging, nahm es langsam die Pfoten von den Augen und lugte mit großen, verweinten Augen zu ihm hoch.

Er keuchte auf und sah erstaunt in diese Augen. Sie waren aus Smaragd, da war er sich sicher! Ihm kam keine andere Erklärung dafür in den Sinn, dass diese großen Augen so leuchtend und hübsch waren.

Beide starrten einander neugierig an.

„W-wer bist du? I–ich habe dich noch nie gesehen", fragte es mit nervöser, zitternder Stimme.

'Es ist kein Es, sondern ein Er', korrigierte er sich stillschweigend.

„Ich könnte dich das Gleiche fragen. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Wolf warm lächelnd zurück.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, erhob sich langsam und schüttelte den Regen aus dem Fell, eh er wieder auf die Wurzel zukam. Das Kätzchen jedoch blieb unter der Wurzel liegen, in der Befürchtung, dass der Regen ihn wieder überfallen sollte.

„I-ich hab mich verlaufen und kann meine Familie nicht finden. H-hast du sie gesehen?", sagte er, während der Regen außerhalb seines halbwegs warmen und trockenen Verstecks laut auf die Erde niederprasselte.

Bei diesen Worten funkelten die Augen des Wolfes vor Neugier, wurden jedoch zeitgleich von Betrübnis überschattet. War das Kätzchen derjenige, um den der kleine Junge so geweint hatte?

„Ist dein Name zufällig Edward?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd nach.

Der Kater nickte sofort und sein Gesicht hellte sich vor Hoffnung auf. Edward konnte schon die Wärme des Feuers nah an seinem Körper fühlen, den Komfort seines Körbchens unter seinem Leib und den Geschmack des leckeren Katzenfutters in seinem –

Doch der Wolf seufzte. Die Neugier wich aus seinen Augen und er senkte den Blick. Die schmerzliche Wahrheit wog schwer auf seinem Herzen. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen, konnte den Gedanken daran, die Hoffnung des anderen zu zerschmettern, nicht ertragen.

Edwards hoffnungsvolle Miene trübte sich langsam, als der Regen die Stille füllte.

„Es tut mir leid, Edward", sagte der Wolf schließlich mitleidig, als es ihm gelang, die Worte an dem traurigen Kloß in seinem Hals vorbei zu bekommen.

Edward sagte nichts.

Tränen wallten erneut in seinen Augen auf, sein Unterkiefer bebte und das Leuchten auf seinem fluffigen Gesicht schwand endlich.

Doch noch immer sagte er nichts, sondern schaute nur auf seine Pfoten.

_**'Haben sie mich verlassen?'**_

_**'Haben sie nach mir gesucht?'**_

_**'Wollen sie mich nicht mehr?!'**_

Die Fragen hallten in seinem Kopf wieder, doch es war keine Antwort in Sicht.

Doch er wollte auch keine.

Er wollte nur seine Besitzer wieder. Er wollte seine Familie zurück! Er wollte nicht alleine sein!

Und mit einem Aufschrei rannte Edward vorwärts, tränen- und regenüberströmt, eh er sich auf den Wolf stürzte und sein Gesicht in dessen warmer Brust verbarg. Dieser verkrampfte sich vor Überraschung. Edwards Schluchzen, Weinen und Jammern erfüllten seine Ohren, als er stumm auf ihn heruntersah.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Edward ihn so plötzlich umarmen würde, aber es war … angenehm.

Eine Weile angespannter Überraschung und schweigenden Anstarrens später legte er die Vorderläufe sachte um Edwards winzige Gestalt und hielt ihn fest, wobei sein Kopf den Kleinen vor dem Regen schützte.

_'Hätte ich dich doch nur früher gefunden. Vielleicht würdest du nicht weinen, hätte ich sie nicht gehen sehen.'_

Minuten vergingen und der Regen fiel weiter und durchnässte ihn bis auf die Knochen. Doch wie sehr es auch schütten mochte, dem Wolf war es egal. Er wollte nur Edward etwas aufheitern, also ignorierte er den Regen, den kalten Wind und die Dunkelheit um ihn her, nur um Edward so lange zu halten wie nötig.

Bald erstarb sein Weinen und Schluchzen und verstummte endlich ganz, wenn auch keiner vom anderen abließ. Stattdessen sah der eine zum anderen hinauf, wobei ein paar Tränchen sein Gesicht hinunterkullerten, während der Wolf den Blick erwiderte.

Der Kleine sah so verloren aus, so unsicher, doch vor allem todunglücklich.

Bei diesem traurigen Anblick fühlte er, wie sein eigenes Herz einen Sprung bekam.

Gleichwohl, als der Wolf auf Edward hinunter und in diese verweinten smaragdgrünen Augen sah … lächelte er. Ihm war eine Idee gekommen, die den Schmerz erleichtern würde, jedenfalls, bis eine bessere Lösung in Aussicht wäre. Er senkte den Kopf und stupste mit seiner Nase sanft die Schnauze des anderen an, bevor er endlich sprach.

„Ich bin sicher, sie kommen für dich zurück, Edward", flüsterte er sanft und fürsorglich, während erneut Aufregung und Frohsinn in seinen Augen funkelten. Dann wich er zurück und das Funkeln schien sich auf sein gesamtes Gesicht ausgebreitet zu haben. Edward starrte nur zu ihm hoch, die Pfötchen immer noch auf der Brust des anderen.

Doch wenn man genauer hinsah, nah genug, dass Edwards Augen das gesamte Blickfeld vereinnahmten, konnte man einen kleinen Funken Neugier erkennen.

„Bis dann kannst du bei mir bleiben. Ich habe eine Höhle im Wald, die nett und warm ist. Dort könnte ich dir Nahrung bringen und du wärst sicher, Edward", erklärte der Wolf schnell mit aufgeregter Stimme, als wäre er drauf und dran, umher zu rennen und den Mund anzuheulen, bei der Aussicht darauf, mit jemandem zusammenzuleben.

Doch er blieb sitzen. Er wollte nicht, dass Edward dem Regen ausgesetzt sei.

Stattdessen sah er zu, wie in Edwards Köpfchen die Zahnräder arbeiteten, er riesige Augen machte und dabei den Kopf zur Seite neigte.

Der Wolf sah zu, wie er nachdachte.

Wie die Gedanken durch die Augen des anderen blitzten.

Und er wusste bereits, wie die Antwort lauten würde.

Und er hatte Recht, denn in der Tat hatte Edward überlegt. Er konnte sich nicht verteidigen, man hatte ihm die Krallen geschnitten. Er kannte sich im Wald nicht aus, denn er war noch nicht lange dort gewesen. Und nass werden wollte er auch nicht.

_**'Im Grunde hab ich keine andere Wahl, aber wenigstens ist er nett'**_**,** dachte Edward sich.

„Also kommst du?", erkundigte sich der Wolf.

Edward überlegte noch etwas, dann antwortete er endlich.

„Werd ich. Aber … ähh …"

Edward neigte das Köpfchen zur anderen Seite, der vorhin erwähnte Funken der Neugier schien hell in seinen Augen, als er mit einem einzigen Pfötchen auf den Wolf zeigte.

„Wie heißt du denn?", fragte er.

Der andere starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang verwirrt an, bevor seine Augen sich in Erkenntnis weiteten. Er seufzte auf und hielt sich eine Pfote vor die Augen.

_'Wie um alles in der Welt konnte ich nur so unhöflich sein, ihm nicht einmal meinen Namen zu nennen?!'_

Schließlich schaute er wieder Edward an und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Entschuldige, Edward. Ich hätte mich früher vorstellen sollen", meinte er, trat zurück und neigte den Kopf, ähnlich wie sich ein feiner Herr vor einem hübschen Fräulein verbeugen würde.

Allerdings wich Edward eilig unter die Baumwurzel zurück, ließ aber den Wolf nicht aus den Augen.

„Mein Name ist Henry. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, dich kennenzulernen", sagte er mit einem warmen und höflichen Lächeln.

„Henry", wiederholte Edward leise. Dann murmelte er seinen Namen ein paar mal für sich. Er klang nett und passte perfekt zum Wolf. Dann lachte er und winkte.

„Hallo, Henry!", rief er fröhlich.

Sie lächelten sich an; der Regen über ihren Köpfen schien nachzulassen und der Wind fuhr sanft durch ihr Fell. Dann erhob sich Henry, drehte sich um und spreizte leicht die Hinterläufe.

„Dann sollten wir gehen. Du kannst unter mir laufen, ich schütze dich, bis wir da sind", bot Henry gutmütig an, wobei sein langer, buschiger Schweif hin und her wedelte.

Edward folgte den Bewegungen mit den Augen, als wäre er in eine putzige Trance verfallen.

Links, rechts, links, rechts, links–

„Edward, hörst du mir zu?"

Rasch sah er zu Henry auf; verwirrt und überrascht.

„Öh, ja, ja, ich hab zugehört, Henry. Äh, auf jeden Fall zugehört!", erwiderte er hastig und fühlte, wie dabei sein Gesicht unter seinem Fell rot anlief.

War er plötzlich abgedriftet und hatte es nicht bemerkt?

Dann rannte er eilig zwischen Henrys Beine unter dessen Bauch, während dieser über die offensichtliche Lüge mit den Augen rollte. Trotzdem musste er lächeln. Auf ein so herzallerliebstes Tierchen wie Edward konnte er einfach nicht böse sein.

„Bereit?", fragte er.

„Ja, Henry!", rief Edward und strahlte aufgeregt.

Und so machten sich die zwei auf den Weg zum Bau des Wolfes und ließen Edwards Sorgen unter der Baumwurzel zurück.

Ein einziger Gedanke ging Henry durch den Kopf, während die Tiergeister über sie wachten.

_'Ich mache dich glücklich, Edward. Das verspreche ich.'_

* * *

DAS ENDE!

* * *

_Anmerkung der Urheberin:_

_Noch einmal vielen Dank an rbluepie für ihre Inspiration und für das wunderschöne Coverbild. Nochmal, deren Kunst ist wunderbar, also gebt dem Künstler/der Künstlerin Anerkennung._

_Vergesst nicht, eure Meinung in den Kommentaren zu hinterlassen, bevor ihr euch davon macht! ;)_

_Anmerkung von mir:_

_Das Coverbild findet ihr bei der englischen Originalgeschichte. Ich hatte nicht die Genehmigung, es zu benutzen, und offen gestanden fehlte mir auch die Motivation, diese einzuholen. Vielleicht hole ich das irgendwann nach._


End file.
